Sex Party
by SexyLexyGurl
Summary: A threesome between Blaise, Draco and Hermione. Disclaimer: I do not own anything...sadly


Hey, I'm Lexa and I pretty much will write smut stories for anything. I haven't been on due to the fact work and college has been a killer.

So this is a story for _Nargles stole my shoes_ and it's a threesome for Blaise, Draco and Hermione. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sighed for the third time since finishing her homework 13 minutes ago. What was she supposed to do? Ron had mysteriously disappeared with Harry an hour ago.

Lavender Brown suddenly came down the stairs, dressed in nothing but a sheer nightie and was holding a cloak. She flushed,

"Oh, hi Hermione."

"What are you doing?"

"Umm, ahh nothing." She said, a bit too quickly. Hermione's brain kicked in double time, noticing the way Lavender was being nervous.

"Tell me." She ordered, she was the Gryffindor Princess for a reason.

"Okay,there's a party at the Room. Everyone's invited." Lavender said super quickly, making way to leave. Hermione understood and stretched lazily.

"You will wait for me." Lavender froze nodding.

Hermione smirked, it was a well concealed fact that Hermione loved to party. It was always the quiet ones.

She went up to her dorm, and changed from sweat pants into a little red plaid mini skirt, a tie and a tight black crop top. Hermione studied her reflection and then swiped on some lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. She muttered a spell to keep her makeup fresh. Hermione slipped on a pair of spiked heels and made her way down stairs. Lavender's mouth dropped open at Hermione's appearance.

"Let's go.'' She said, her dark red lips spreading into a smirk.

Lavender followed pulling at her tacky black lace lingerie. Hermione flicked her wand at Lavender and suddenly, the nightie twisted here, disappeared there and tighten there. Soon, she looked like a stunning seductress.

They walked into the Room, and the smell of sex assaulted her senses. Lavender was immediately snagged by Seamus, leaving Hermione alone. She made her way to the center of the dance floor, dancing and grinding against Luna, Harry, Cho and even Flint. But her eyes traveled through the crowd to Draco Malfoy.

He easily could have had his pick of girls, but Hermione caught his eye. Her D-cup breasts were practically exploding out the little top she was wearing, a Slytherin tie adorned her slender pale neck, and her plaid skirt drew his attention to places where they shouldn't go. But she made her way towards him, his heart quickened and as she danced closer, finally grinding against him, his trousers were too tight for his taste, and he almost came like a virgin when her hands palmed the bulge inside of her pants.

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Granger." He growled into her ear.

She grinned cheekily, "Why yes it is, Mister Malfoy."

"Aren't you a little slut, making all the guys here hot." He said, tracing patterns on her exposed back.

"Maybe I need to be punished..." She answered cheekily.

Draco smirked, "Meet me in front of the tapestry of a naked woman in 15 minutes..._Miss Granger." _

Hermione shivered in delight before setting her wand to vibrate at 10 minutes. She walked over to the bar, manned by a Ron who masturated to the sight of Dean fucking a moaning Parvati. Hermione ignored the sight and picked up 3 fire-whiskies and a couple of other items. She adjusted her skirt and spent the next 7 minutes finger fucking a panting Ginny before leaving her just before the red head came.

Hermione stepped out, the cold air making goosebumps appear; she made her way to the tapestry where Draco waited for her.

"One minute late, I think you need to be taught a lesson."

"I agree." Said a new voice, who was Blaise Zabini. Hermione licked her lip as she saw the bulge in the Slytherin's pants.

"I do..."

Draco whispered a spell at the naked woman and a door swung open.

Draco walked in first, followed by Hermione and Blaise closed the door.

Inside was another party. This one was definitely more high class. Pansy Parkinson wore a bright green dress with a high slit and was being eaten out by a Viktor Krum. Various other Slytherins, celebrities and select other House students were scattered around.

Love seats hung from the ceiling and people were having sex. Bed were scattered all around, but Hermione was led to a mock-classroom-bedroom, but equipped with food, and an array of _toys. _

Draco roughly shoved her onto the desk and bonds tied her up. Hermione gasped as she felt skilled hands take off her top and and lips suck on her breasts. A blindfold was placed over her eyes, hyping everything up. A finger probed at her cunt.

"No knickers? You're a bad bad girl." drawled Blaise, languidly dipping a finger into her dripping womanhood.

"Does she taste good?" Draco asked, from where he was, pinching and pulling at her erect nipples. Blaise smirked bringing his dripping fingers to his mouth and sucking lightly, "Very good." He said, before pushing his fingers into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione moaned at the taste of herself and strained against the bonds. She felt a red hot line of pain and signed softly.

"Draco, do it again, I think she likes it." He said, pumping his fingers in and out of Hermione slowly. Draco whipped her on her boobs, ass and stomach until her skin was a deep rose color.

They released her from her bonds, without letting her come. They two boys removed their clothing and Hermione stared hungrily at their cocks. Blaise was thicker while Draco's was longer.

Draco moved behind her and Blaise stood in front. Blaise slipped his cock into her hot wet tight pussy and began to pound away. Draco stretched her ass first before pushing his cock in and Hermione began to swear.

"Fuck, you feel so good. Faster...harder..." Blaise chucked darkly before slamming into her at top speed, his hips a blur. His arms help Hermione up and Draco pounded into her ass. Hermione let out a little scream and her walls clenched around the men.

Blaise came first spilling his load into Hermione with a loud fuck and Draco came directly after shooting his seed deep into her. They pulled their still hard cocks out of Hermione and she almost cried with loss.

Then Draco pushed her over to a desk and bent her over it. He slipped his cock into her still fluttering pussy and started to slam into her, faster and faster. Blaise stepped to her front and slipped his manhood into her mouth. Hermione took it all the way down and moaned, the vibrations giving Blaise even more pleasure.

Draco loved the feel of her silky tight carven around and reached over to pinch her swollen sensitive clit. The painful pleasure sent Hermione of the edge again and she screamed around Blaise's cock. Draco pounded away through her orgasm and sent her straight into another one, not giving her time to recover.

"Who's slut are you? Wearing a short skirt and not even taking it off when we fuck you. And those fucking stockings..." Draco said, growling slightly and Hermione gushed around his cock.

Blaise has been listening and joined in, threading his hands into Hermione's hair and pulling.

"Who do you belong to? Aren't you a little slut, being pounded from both ends, you love this don't you?"

This time, they came simultaneously and Draco and Blaise pulled out of shaking Hermione, who was too tired to protest.

"Next Monday, here, 8:30." They said, smirking before leaving her by herself.


End file.
